


His Lady

by TheChatWithClaws



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, LadyNoir - Freeform, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatWithClaws/pseuds/TheChatWithClaws
Summary: Years after Stone Heart Chat Noir manages to woo his Lady into going out with him, she falls in love with him as one would but something happens that makes Chat feel unworthy of her love. Does he tell her or let the guilt consume him.





	His Lady

A single year had passed since it started. Since Chat found his lady balling her eyes out atop the tallest tower. A year since he sunk down next to her and held her so tight he feared she would break. A year since she sobbed into his chest and confessed her love for another and how that same idiotic bastard turned her down. A year since he decided to show her the secret treasures of Paris. 

From the tiny little ice cream shops down silent streets that made the best chocolate flavored treats, to the blossom trees that decorated the south side of a hidden park away from prying eyes. 

Then slowly, oh so very slowly he stole her heart. He'd confessed his love for her one night 6 months ago, fearing her rejection but untimely elated when she took a tentative step forward to cup his cheek and confess back. 

And so that's how he ended up here atop the Eiffel Tower in a comfy, pillow adorned, nook they'd created away from the people of Paris with an indescribable look plastered across his face. 

Before all this happened he would have never guessed her to be a such a romantic person though, never in a million years. He never noticed it before since they only held a mostly platonic relationship, but once it metamorphed into something more he discovered she could be the ultimate love-sick pupp-.. err bug. 

She would cuddle him and pepper his face with kisses as well as scratch behind his ears and under his chin and show him every ounce of love and affection she could. He enjoyed it, of course, and was pleasantly surprised to find such a fluffy and adorably cute girl beneath her metaphorical mask. When he was with her she was raw and real and he had only fallen deeper in love with her ( as if that were possible). 

There was a sudden thump behind him and he turned to meet her gaze. "Hey there Chaton." She said in a singsong voice. 

"Hello to you too Ladybug," she sauntered closer and collapsed to the floor of the nook. 

Ladybug rested comfortably against Chats side despite the fact that the cubby hole was big enough for them to be at least an arms width apart, this only emphasized her love for him. And boy did he love her. But as much as the love for her grew, the guilt whirling away in his mind grew faster. 

I should tell her. I don't deserve her love. She deserves someone who isn't an absolute failu-

His thoughts were interrupted when she stretched her slender arms and rested them around his neck to then lean up and place a kiss to the side of his jaw."What's wrong?" Her eyes were full of concern as she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.  

"N-nothing..! Ladybug.. I'm fine." He lied, avoiding her gaze. 

She looked skeptical but rolled her eyes muttering silly kitty before returning back to her peppering of kisses. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to Chaton. But just know that your Lady worries about you." 

I don't deserve to have your heart. 

"My lady?" He asked. 

"Well who else's lady would I be?" She responded looking up at him earnestly. Ladybug reached for his hand only to have him violently yank it away, as though she were a roaring flame. She stared down at the place her hand once and sighed dejectedly untangling herself from him to look at his face; she looked at him the same way she would a physics problem... With immense confusion. 

She then scooted back further away from her superhero counterpart before suddenly taking an interest in her fisted hands. "Did I do something wrong?"

His gaze snapped up to hers so fast his head ached and a full argument on the tip of his tongue as to why she was all kinds of wrong. But she carried on in a jumble of words. 

"I-I mean I know I'm not the best girlfriend. We can't go on dates and we can't be too affectionate in public." She was laughing bitterly. 

"I know I talk too much and have this stupid inability to comprehend personal space." Her throat was unbearably dry and her eyes felt scratchy. 

Her voice dropped down to a whisper."I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

At the second 'sorry' he was done. Chat flung himself towards her; clinging to her in a tight embrace, the momentum forcing them both down to the pillows. Surprised, she wiggled until she was nose-to-nose with Chat. "Minou?"

"My Lady, I'm sorry," his voice was just audible. 

"Why are you sorry?" She moved a lock of hair out of his eyes. 

"I did something really bad and and and.."

"And.?" She urged him on giving him that sweet smile of hers. When he didn't carry on she frowned."Chaton. What did you do?" She asked cautiously. 

"I..I...."

"It can't be that bad, I'll still love you."

He sighed, not being able to keep this up much longer. "You know Chloe? The Mayors daughter; the girl who turned into Antibug?"

She nodded, not knowing where this was going. 

Chat looked away."W-well yesterday while I was on my patrol she saw me and waved at me to come over." He looked to her and she merely nodded for him to continue. 

"I went over and she asked for a picture which didn't seem weird at all but.. but.."

"Buuuut..?"

"When she was about to take the picture she turned and... k-kissed me. O-on the lips. Then she squealed about how she basically indirectly kissed y-you.. heh."

She was silent, unmoving. 

"Ladybu-"

"I'm going to kill her."

"W-what!"

"I said 'I'm going to kill her'." Ladybug sat up and Chat followed, grabbing onto her wrist. "You're not mad at me?!"

Her features softened and she gave him a smile that could rot teeth it was so sweet. "No. I'm not mad at you." She sighed and looked off towards the Mayors hotel. "Chloe, however, very much so."

"WAIT seriously? You're not mad at me?! B-but I kissed her! Chloe!"

She interjected. Putting a finger to his lips."She kissed you. Which is vastly different to you kissing her."

Why are you so kind?

"I..I... I love you."

She looked back at him with amusement dancing through her eyes, a smirk on her lips as her features glowed in the sunlight. "I know.."

They sat there in silence before she crawled closer and onto his lap effectively straddling him. "M-my Lady?"

She gently pushed them both down until they were both lying atop the blankets yet again. Ladybug silenced him with a gentle peck to the jaw, then she moved down to his necks pulse. He tilted his head up to expose the more sensitive skin. "You know what I really hate?"

"What is that Bugaboo?"

She pressed herself more firmly against him so that he could feel every curve of her elegant figure. She reached a hand up to graze his bottom lip and looked him in the eye. "Someone else has kissed you." She whispered bitterly. 

It was almost scary how possessive it sounded. 

She leaned down ever so slowly and just before their lips touched her smile grew wicked ,"I'm the only one who can kiss you. You got that?"

The sound of affirmation he made was all she needed to take back what was rightfully hers.


End file.
